


Surprise

by maddiemoiselleeee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday Party, Birthday Sex, Butt Plugs, Drunk Sex, Happy Birthday Lance (Voltron), M/M, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 01:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiemoiselleeee/pseuds/maddiemoiselleeee
Summary: Keith has a surprise for Lance





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> ~~alsocontainsbellybulgeitwontletmeaddthatonmobile~~
> 
> It's a day late but accept the porn 
> 
> Alsopidgeisme

“Pidge, for the love of God, just pick one! I am not driving you to another store just because you can’t pick a damn desk chair!” Lance snapped.

Pidge frowned and scrunched her nose, leaning back in the same chair she had tried half an hour ago. “I mean, it’s comfortable, but I just don’t know if any of these are for  _ me _ , you feel?” She asked, spinning around in it. “It’s a lot money, I wanna make sure I get a good one.”

“They are all exactly the same!” Lance hissed, punctuating each word. “We have been chair shopping for seven hours, I will buy you whatever chair you want if we can just  _ go _ , I am getting hangry and a hangry Lance is not a Lance you want to see!”

Humming absently, Pidge stood up again, trying out another identical chair for the umpteenth time that day. Sighing in defeat, Lance fell into a chair. 

This morning at ass crack o’clock (aka 11 am), Pidge broke into his and Keith’s apartment, practically dragging him out of bed demanding he take her shopping for a new desk chair. Lance really didn’t want to, especially since Saturdays were Keith and Lance’s lazy days where they didn’t get out of bed until at least noon, but she gave him those damn puppy dog eyes she knew he was weak to, not to mention Keith stole the covers in his moment of weakness and rolled over with them, effectively trapping himself inside a blanket cocoon. Lance reluctantly agreed, thinking it couldn’t take more than an hour to pick out a chair. Maybe they could go to pancake house or go to the mall or something, hang out, and it would be fun.

Seven hours in every Staples, Wal-Mart, Target, and Office Depot within a 50 mile radius was  _ not _ his idea of fun. 

Everytime he finally thought he’d coaxed the green midget into buying a chair, she said none of them spoke to her and demanded he take her to another store. Lance was going to lose his mind.

He couldn’t even complain to Hunk or Keith about it because everytime he pulled out his phone, she snapped at him that he should pay more attention to him. He’d always thought of Pidge as a little sister, but he wasn’t against throwing her out a window. 

Suddenly, Pidge stood up and shoved her phone in her back pocket. “You know, I don’t need a desk chair today, we can just come back some other day.” She said, walking towards the exit. 

Lance jumped up and grabbed the hood of her sweatshirt. “I don’t think so you shitty green gremlin, you did not drag me to hell and back just to decide you don’t want a damn chair. I don’t care if I have to buy it for you, you are not leaving this store without a damn chair.” He seethed. 

Pidge blinked, then pointed to a black chair with green accents. “I want that one then, gosh, what put you in such a mood?” She asked, brushing past him to get an associate for help her. Lance wondered if he could plead insanity when he choked her. 

:::

“I’m not taking you anywhere ever again.” Lance promised as he dug around in his pockets for his keys. “You’re asking Hunk to take you next time, or Keith.”

“Keith will literally kill me.” She deadpanned, following close behind him. 

“I would understand if he did. What exactly did you leave at my house?” Lance asked, flipping through keys before he found the one to his apartment. 

“Just don’t worry about it, I know where I left it.” Pidge answered easily. “I’ll be in and out in a second, I had a long day.”

Lance shot her a glare as they approached the door of his apartment. “Maybe if someone could have just picked a damn chair!”

“You can’t just pick a chair without testing all your options! It’s the home of your butt for the next few years, you have to make it special!” Pidge insisted, pulling out her phone. 

“And I like how you can play on your phone all you want, but when I do, it’s  _ you don’t pay enough attention to me anymore don’t you love me anymore I thought you loved me are you telling me you want a divorce _ . I’ve never been this close to choking you in my life.” Lance groaned.

“You love me.” she said flatly. 

Lance just rolled his eyes as he shoved his key in the lock, twisting it then twisting the handle to let himself in. When he peered inside, he frowned, thinking it was abnormally dark inside. When Keith left, which he had stated he’d stepped out for a little bit, he always left at least a lamp on so Lance didn’t stumble around in the dark trying to turn on a light. Right now, it was pitch black inside, but he didn’t think too much of it until the light switched on on it’s own, revealing a room full of party decorations and people he knew. The entire room shouted ‘Surprise!’, making him jump a little.

At first, he had no idea what they were doing until Keith walked up to him, kissing him on the lips. “Happy Birthday, Lance.” He said with a smile. 

“My… Wh—My Birthday isn’t until the 28th.” He stuttered, feeling his face heat up in embarrassment. As much as he loved attention, he always felt embarrassed when all the attention was on him when he didn’t ask for it.

There were collective groans around the room, and even Keith deadpanned. Pidge punched him on the shoulder from behind, making him look at her. “Dude, it’s the 28th today. How stupid do you think we are?” She asked, hopefully rhetorically. 

Not wanting to admit he thought it was still the 13th out loud, he just hugged Keith. “Sorry, I guess I’m the dumb one. Thank you guys.” He laughed. “But seriously, never use Pidge as a distraction, she almost came back dead.”

“Why do you think we gave her to you?”

“ _ What?! _ ”

He finally glanced out to see who all had shown up, surprised at the outcome. Hunk stood by the light switch, Allura stood there with a cake in her hands, Shiro had balloons in his hands, Coran was… decorated, to say the least, and his entire family had shown up, including his parents, siblings, cousins, and his grandfather. He instantly felt like he didn’t deserve any of this, but this time it was Hunk’s turn to punch his shoulder. “Keith planned this all by himself, from the decorations to the food to the guests. We all kind of just stood around until he told us what to do.” He admitted with a laugh. 

Keith was going to say something, but from the couch Lance heard his grandpa groan. “Can we bust open the alcohol now?”

“Dad!” Lance's mom yelled, turning around to give him an incredulous look while everyone else laughed.

:::

The rest of the party went surprisingly well. They ate a dinner that Hunk prepared, everyone sang to him and gave him presents, and of course, everyone got completely smashed except for a few responsible people. The entire time Keith was right next to him, with either a hand in his own or on his thigh. Lance couldn't get the stupid grin off of his face from how much he loved this man.

Eventually, the guests began pouring out, leaving Keith and Lance alone in their apartment. Lance was about to turn and say something to Keith, but before he could, he was tackled to the nearest piece of furniture (thankfully the couch) and pinned to his back while Keith assaulted his lips with his own.

After years of being together, Lance became a smart man. He knew better than to question his boyfriend at times like this because horny Keith, not to mention  _ drunk  _ horny Keith, was more than welcome in his lap any day of the week.

Deft fingers began furiously working at Lance's blue plaid button up while lips were spread and his mouth was invaded. Lance barely got time to think before his shirt was being thrown off, along with Keith's black one, and the belt of his jeans was being ripped off so Keith could unbutton them. “I have been waiting to get you out of these clothes all night.” Keith gasped in between kisses. “I almost regretted inviting everyone over because you looked so happy and beautiful I thought I was going to explode.”

“Feel free to explode now at any time.” Lance offered with a laugh, but it soon faded when Keith slid down between his thighs, pulling out his dick and giving it a few long strokes. “Jesus…”

“It's Keith, actually.” Keith said with a smirk, leaning down and giving the quickly stiffening member a soft lick on the head. Any retort Lance had quickly died when Keith's deadly mouth wrapped around the head, giving it a short suck before moving down to take the entire thing in one go. Lance had never felt more blessed than he did now for Keith's non-existent gag reflex.

Keith took him like a true pro, bobbing up and down like he had been doing this for years (he had) while Lance groaned softly and brushed short strands of black hair out of his boyfriend's eyes. While being occupied with Lance's dick, Keith reached one hand towards his own jeans, somehow undoing the button with one hand like the fucking pro he was. 

Pausing for one moment, Keith got up to shimmy out of his damn tight skinny jeans. Lance obviously took a moment to admire the view, and that's when he noticed something that wasn't always there. He didn't think it was possible, but lo and behold Lance's dick got even harder when he saw the butt plug firmly seated in Keith's ass. “Keith, are you—”

“I didn't want to wait, I knew I would want you the second everyone left.” Keith explained, straddling Lance's hips the best he could on their narrow couch. He reached behind himself and pulled it out slowly and  _ oooh fuck _ it was the one that kept him just slightly on the tight side. Lance groaned as he watched the black plug being pulled out of his boyfriend, reaching down to grip his own dick so he didn't cum just from the sight. Just the thought of his boyfriend wearing this during the entire party, acting so calm around his family and their friends, around  _ him _ , was almost enough to make him blow his load.

The plug was pulled out of Keith with a whine and tossed somewhere on the floor, something Lance knew they would both regret later but couldn't be bothered to care about now. Keith positioned himself over Lance, and being the gentleman he was, Lance asked, “Lube?” despite already knowing the answer.

“Fuck no,” Keith panted, grabbing Lance's dick to press against his entrance. “I wanna feel you.”

And feel him he would. Lance was by no means small, actually quite above average in both length and girth, but for some reason Keith was always  _ the less lube the better _ which Lance could never understand, but he never questioned it when Keith let out those damn moans that left Lance breathless.

It took a few minutes, but eventually Keith was fully seated on Lance, body shaking in pleasure as he let out a few well deserved pants. Lance's hands went up and down his quivering thighs a few times while teasing his untouched dick a few times with featherlight touches. 

Keith finally rolled his hips, letting out a sharp moan as he did. Lance's hands secured themselves around pale, slender hips to steady the boy above him as he lifted himself up and slowly sank back down. Lance groaned as Keith panted, rolling his own hips up slowly to meet Keith's pace. 

Without being able to situate himself quite right on such a narrow couch, as well as being drunk, Lance could tell Keith was having a hard time trying to keep a pace, something he was normally  _ very _ good at. When Keith seated himself again, Lance stopped them for a moment, ignoring the confused look in his boyfriend's eyes. He pulled Keith's leg off the couch and whispered for him to lean back, and when he felt small hands gripping his calves, Lance thrusted hard into Keith, making the latter absolutely  _ scream _ in pleasure.

With the new angle, both were able to maneuver better and increase the speed without wearing either one out too quickly. Lance brought his hand up to Keith's neglected member, giving it a few quick jerks in time with his quickening thrusts. The raven haired boy tossed his head back as he moaned, rolling his hips into the boy beneath him. 

As he was jerking Keith off, Lance couldn't help but notice something moving on Keith's stomach. At first he assumed it was the shadow of his hand, but then he realized that —  _ oh god,  _ yep, that was his dick protruding out of Keith’s stomach. He could literally see himself fucking his boyfriend. He wasn't going to last much longer.

As if sensing his boyfriend's impending release, Keith tilted his head back up, tossing Lance a sultry look the best he could despite being fucked. “Cum for me, Lance.”

And that's all it took for the coil in Lance's stomach to snap, bucking his hips hard into his boyfriend as he painted his walls white with his release. Just a moment after, Keith tightened around him, moaning loudly as he climaxed, spilling onto Lance's hand and stomach.

They both paused for a moment, basking in the afterglow, before Keith pulled off of Lance, eliciting a hiss from both of them. He fell right onto Lance, ignoring the mess between them. They laid there in silence for a few moments, panting and catching their breaths, before Keith leaned up and pressed his lips into Lance's. “Happy birthday baby.” he whispered.

Lance smiled, kissing him back. “Thank you, Keith.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus Scene: Keith gets up to puke and trips on the butt plug and blames Lance


End file.
